redteamcasefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wiki RedTeamCase
﻿ 'Struktura prezentacji grudnia 2010' #Krótka prezentacja kluczowych cech firmy będącej przedmiotem koncepcji strateicznej; #Syntetyczna prezentacja wyników analizy SWOT (ze zwróceniem szczególnej uwagi na kluczowe jej aspekty, które stały się podstawą koncepcji strategicznej; #Ogólne cele i załóżenia koncepcji - prezentacja powiązania z akcentowaniem raportu problemów omawianych organizacji; #Prezentacja scenariuszy (konwencja dowolna, sugerowany efekt końcowy - stworzenie wrażenia spójnej, loicznej całości) #Schemat 4 działań ma być syntezą całości koncepcji; #Warunki brzegowe koniecznie do realizacji koncepcji strategicznej - to elementy zmian organizacji, które nie są elementami bezpośredniej koncepcji, jednak ich brak zaraża jej powdzeniu lub wydatnie wpłynie na szanse osiąnięcia założonych rezultatów; #Czego p zarządzaniu strategicznym z tego doświadczenia nauczyła się grupa (jakiej ciekawej koncepcji). Mile widziane wplatanie bieżących działań ZZL w koncepcji. Termin przesłania dokumentacji: 14 styczeń 2011 r. Termin ostateczny: 1 luty 2011 r. Termin prezentacji: 18 luty 2011 r.﻿ 'Raport kluczowych problemów:' #Brak działu HR; #Brak przejrzystej struktury organizacyjnej; #Brak opisu stanowisk; brak profili kompetencyjnych, brak polityki wynagrodzeń, systemu motywacyjnego; #Zła komunikacja wewnątrz organizacji; #Brak motywacji; #Brak wyspecjalizowanej kadry menażerskiej; #Brak efektywnej polityki szkoleń; #Fluktuacja pracowników; Założenie: Zarząd wynajął firmę zewnętrzną, która zajmie się ,,uzdrowieniem organizacji". Jest to firma consultingowa z branży HR. Frrma (my) przeprowadziła badanie nastroju pracowników oraz badanie organizacji (mamy raport kluczowych problemów) co jest punktem wyjścia do podjęcia kolejnych działań. 2 kluczowe problemy: # Brak systemu motywacyjnego (pozapłacowego); #Brak systemu szkoleń 'Polityka szkoleniowa Kasia' 'Scenariusz eksploatacyjny - ogólny zarys Kasia' Polityka szkoleniowa realizowana jest na podstawie:oraz uwzględnia:- Politykę kadrową, - Politykę wynagradzania i awansowania pracowników, - Zasady i tryb przeprowadzania ocen pracowników. Działania podejmowane w ramach tych obszarów są spójne oraz wzajemnie się wspierają i uzupełniają. Firma przykłada dużą wagę do rozwoju zawodowego pracowników rozumianego jako:- tworzenie sprzyjających warunków i wspieranie działań w kierunku długofalowego rozwoju zawodowego pracowników, - stałe doskonalenie kwalifikacji zawodowych. Tworzenie sprzyjających warunków do rozwoju zawodowego pracowników ma na celu efektywne wykorzystanie zasobów ludzkich i zapewnia profesjonalną realizację zadań firmy. Planowanie i rozwój kariery pracownika rozpatrywane są w kontekście rozwoju osobistego pracownika jak i organizacji. Polityka szkoleniowa obejmuje:- analizę potrzeb szkoleniowych, - planowanie szkoleń, - realizację szkoleń, - ocenę efektywności szkoleń. Szkolenia rozumiane są jako systematyczny rozwój postaw, wiedzy i umiejętności niezbędnych do prawidłowego wykonywania zadań Firmy i stanowią priorytetowy obszar zarządzania kadrami. W procesie realizacji Polityki szkoleniowej największe znaczenie posiada analiza potrzeb szkoleniowych, a w szczególności zdefiniowanie i rozpoznanie indywidualnych potrzeb szkoleniowych pracowników oraz ocena efektywności szkoleń. Firma przywiązuje szczególną wagę do jakości szkoleń. Szkolenia powinny być na wysokim poziomie merytorycznym, dydaktycznym oraz organizacyjnym, dostosowanym do osiągnięcia zakładanego celu i uczestników szkolenia. Firma korzysta wyłącznie ze szkoleń, które gwarantują wysoką wartość w stosunku do ich kosztów lub ceny. Organizację szkoleń oraz realizację programu szkolenia powierza się osobom lub podmiotom dającym rękojmię należytego jego wykonania. Polityka szkoleniowa traktowana jest jako działalność priorytetowa w Polityce kadrowej firmy, której konsekwentna realizacja jest konieczna do utrzymania i rozwoju kwalifikacji zawodowych pracowników na poziomie zapewniającym profesjonalną realizację zadań firmy. Środki finansowe na realizację Polityki szkoleniowej są ustalane corocznie w wysokości adekwatnej do możliwości finansowych firmy. Wszyscy pracownicy powinni posiadać jednakowy dostęp do szkoleń i możliwości podwyższania kwalifikacji. Szkolenie powinno być związane z wykonywaną pracą, aby ułatwić pracownikom skuteczne wykonywanie ich obowiązków oraz realizację indywidualnych planów rozwoju zawodowego. I. PLAN SZKOLEŃ Kierownik zespołu HR przygotowuje corocznie plan szkoleń dla pracowników . Plan szkoleń zawiera w szczególności: - priorytety szkoleniowe pracowników , - rodzaje szkoleń mających szczególne znaczenie w danym roku kalendarzowym. Przy ustalaniu planu szkoleń Kierownik HR uwzględnia dokonane lub przewidywane zmiany w przepisach prawa. ZASADY I PROCEDURA TWORZENIA PLANU SZKOLEŃ W terminie do 31 października każdego roku kierownicy komórek organizacyjnych przekazują Kierownikowi HR informację o zapotrzebowaniu na szkolenia pracowników w następnym roku kalendarzowym. Na podstawie zgłoszonych zapotrzebowań na szkolenie Kierownik zespołu HR przygotowuje plan szkoleń pracowników. Przy opracowywaniu planu szkoleń uwzględnia się w szczególności: - priorytety szkoleniowe, - realizację wniosków dotyczących rozwoju zawodowego pracowników, - środki finansowe przyznane w projekcie budżetu na realizację szkoleń pracowników, - plan szkoleń sporządzany jest w terminie do 15 grudnia oraz weryfikowany w odstępach półrocznych, w zależności od wprowadzanych zmian w przepisach prawa, - plan szkoleń przygotowuje Kierownik zespołu HR, - plan szkoleń akceptuje Prezes Zarządu odpowiedzialny za obszar HR, - Kierownik zespołu HR prowadzi ewidencję danych niezbędnych do zarządzania procesem szkolenia, w szczególności odbytych szkoleń oraz liczby ich uczestników, - Kierownik zespołu HR odpowiada za racjonalne gospodarowaniem budżetem na szkolenia oraz prowadzi monitorowanie jego wykorzystania. Pracownicy uczestniczą w szkoleniach obejmujących: - szkolenia powszechne – planowane, organizowane i nadzorowane przez Kierownik zespołu HR, - szkolenia w ramach indywidualnego programu rozwoju zawodowego – planowane, organizowane i nadzorowane przez Kierownik zespołu HR lub planowane przez bezpośrednich przełożonych, z uwzględnieniem „autoszkoleń” - szkolenia specjalistyczne – planowane, organizowane i nadzorowane przez Kierownik zespołu HR , obejmujące tematykę związaną z zadaniami firmy, - szkolenia w ramach niezbędnych aplikacji Szczególną formą podnoszenia kwalifikacji pracowników jest samokształcenie realizowane przez pracowników w formach szkolnych i poza szkolnych ( np. kursy językowe). II. SZKOLENIA POWSZECHNE Szkolenia powszechne służą rozwojowi wiedzy i umiejętności pracowników , niezbędnych do prawidłowego wykonywania przez nich zadań na wybranym stanowisku pray. Adresatami szkoleń powszechnych są w szczególności pracownicy zajmujący stanowiska koordynujące, samodzielne i specjalistyczne. Szkolenia te obejmują w szczególności tematykę: - informatykę, - prawo energetyczne, handlowe , - zamówienia publiczne, - ochronę informacji niejawnych oraz danych osobowych. W szczególności w firmie organizowane mogą być zajęcia szkoleniowe w formie szkoleń wewnętrznych. Szkolenia te prowadzone są poza godzinami pracy. Wykładowcami są wyspecjalizowani i oddelegowani do tego zadania pracownicy w zakresie prowadzonych przez siebie zagadnień merytorycznych, związanych z wykonywaniem zadań. Harmonogram tych szkoleń przygotowuje Kierownik Zespołu HR uwzględniając potrzeby szkoleniowe pracowników Urzędu. Harmonogram zatwierdza Prezes Zarządu odpowiedzialny za HR. Udział w tego rodzaju szkoleniach biorą wszyscy pracownicy. III. SZKOLENIA W RAMACH INDYWIDUALNEGO PROGRAMU ROZWOJU Szkolenia w ramach indywidualnego programu rozwoju mają na celu w szczególności nabycie wiedzy lub umiejętności określonych w tym programie. Indywidualny program rozwoju zawodowego, w części dotyczącej szkoleń, może być realizowany poprzez udział w szkoleniach powszechnych lub specjalistycznych, których programy są zgodne z tym programem. Bezpośredni przełożony w porozumieniu z Kierownikiem Zespołu HR ustala, odrębnie dla każdego pracownika, indywidualny program rozwoju zawodowego, stanowiący podstawę kierowania na szkolenia, biorąc pod uwagę w szczególności : - ocenę pracy pracownika, dokonaną przez bezpośredniego przełożonego, - perspektywę wykonywania pracy zawodowej przez pracownika, - potrzeby i możliwości firmy w zakresie zatrudnienia, - potrzeby i możliwości pracownika ustalane w wyniku przeprowadzanych z nim uzgodnień. Indywidualne programy rozwoju zawodowego pracowników opracowują we współpracy z pracownikami ich bezpośredni przełożeni. Indywidualny program rozwoju winien uwzględniać także samokształcenie pracownika. IV. SZKOLENIA SPECJALISTYCZNE Szkolenia specjalistyczne służą pogłębianiu oraz uaktualnianiu wiedzy i umiejętności pracowników w dziedzinie związanej z zadaniami firmy. Adresatem szkoleń specjalistycznych są w szczególności pracownicy zajmujący stanowiska specjalistyczne. Szkolenia mogą być organizowane i prowadzone we wszelkich pozaszkolnych formach dydaktycznych, w szczególności jako: - zajęcia warsztatowe, - seminaria, - konferencje, - kursy. Udział pracowników w szkolnych i pozaszkolnych formach kształcenia ma na celu stałe podnoszenie kwalifikacji zawodowych i wykształcenia ogólnego na wszystkich stanowiskach pracy w Firmie. V. ZASADY UDZIAŁU PRACOWNIKÓW W SZKOLENIACH W celu zapewnienia prawidłowego planowania, organizowania i nadzorowania szkoleń przez Kierownika Zespołu HR, ustala się następujące zasady: 1. Uczestnictwo pracowników w szkoleniach jest traktowane na równi z wykonywaniem obowiązków służbowych. 2. Kierownicy komórek organizacyjnych kierują do Kierownika Zespołu HR wnioski o zakwalifikowanie pracowników do udziału w szkoleniu wraz z uzasadnieniem. 3. Kierownik Zespołu HR może prowadzić konsultacje w zakresie kwalifikacji kandydatów na organizowane szkolenia z poszczególnymi wydziałami i komórkami organizacyjnymi firmy. 4. W postępowaniu mającym na celu zakwalifikowanie kandydata na szkolenie, uwzględnia się następujące kryteria: - zakres zadań na stanowisku zajmowanym przez kandydata, - kwalifikacje kandydata, - indywidualny program rozwoju zawodowego, - dotychczasowy udział w szkoleniach - wnioski dotyczące kierunków rozwoju zawodowego i potrzeb szkoleniowych wynikające z ostatniej oceny pracownika, dokonanej w trybie określonym w odrębnym zarządzeniu. 5. Kierownik Zespołu HR po przeprowadzeniu postępowania kwalifikacyjnego przedstawia wniosek do akceptacji Prezesa Zarządu odpowiedzialnego za obszar HR. 6. Skierowanie na studia wyższe, uzupełniające lub podyplomowe wydaje się wyłącznie pracownikom, jeżeli wynika to z ich indywidualnego programu rozwoju zawodowego i uzasadnione jest potrzebami firmy. VI. FINANSOWANIE SZKOLEŃ Finansowanie szkoleń odbywa się zgodnie z przepisami Kodeksu pracy oraz rozporządzenia Ministra Edukacji Narodowej oraz Ministra Pracy i Polityki Socjalnej z dnia 12 października 1993 r w sprawie zasad i warunków podnoszenia kwalifikacji zawodowych i wykształcenia ogólnego dorosłych (Dz. U. Nr 103, poz. 472). Prezes zarządu po zasięgnięciu opinii Kierownika Zespołu HR może wyrazić zgodę na pokrycie przez Firmę, w całości lub w części kosztów uczestnictwa pracownika w szkoleniach odbywających się w formach szkolnych i pozaszkolnych. ZAKRES FINANSOWANIA SZKOLEŃ 1) 100 % - finansowanie szkoleń w formach pozaszkolnych na podstawie skierowania zaakceptowanego przez Kierownika Zespołu HR, odnośnie do szkoleń ujętych w planie szkoleń jak i innych , wynikających z potrzeb doraźnych, pod warunkiem uzyskania pozytywnej opinii Kierownika Zespołu HR i po akceptacji Prezesa Zarządu odpowiedzialnego za HR 2) w przypadku szkoleń odbywających się formach szkolnych – finansowanie na podstawie indywidualnej decyzji Kierownika Zespołu HR. Kryteria oceny wniosków dotyczących finansowania i zwrotu kosztów szkoleń: 1) możliwości finansowe firmy 2) przydatność szkolenia ze względu na zakres zadań aktualnie realizowanych przez pracownika, 3) stan przygotowania kadrowego pracowników w danej dziedzinie, 4) pozytywna opinia bezpośredniego przełożonego pracownika. VII. OCENA EFEKTÓW ZREALIZOWANEGO SZKOLENIA W Firmie prowadzona jest ocena przebiegu i efektywności szkoleń. Ocena efektów zrealizowanego szkolenia przeprowadzana jest w następujących formach: 1) Ocena dokonana przez pracownika – uczestnika szkolenia w terminie do 14 dni od jego zakończenia. 2) Ocena dokonana przez bezpośredniego przełożonego pracownika. w zakresie wymagającym posługiwania się wiedzą lub umiejętnościami, których nabycie lub rozwinięcie było celem szkolenia . Oceny wymienionej w punkcie 1) i 2) dokonuje się na formularzu Arkusza Oceny Efektywności Szkolenia, stanowiącym załącznik Nr 2 do niniejszego zarządzenia. Arkusz po wypełnieniu przekazuje się Kierownikowi Zespołu HR. 3) Kierownik Zespołu HR dokonuje oceny szkoleń na podstawie zgromadzonych arkuszy oceny a także na podstawie informacji dotyczących kosztów szkolenia i porównania z ofertami takich samych tematów szkoleń , organizowanych przez różne firmy . Kierownik Zespołu HR prowadzi listę firm szkoleniowych , które prowadziły lub prowadzą szkolenia dla pracowników. Lista firm szkoleniowych zawiera dane dotyczące nazwy i siedziby firmy, wykaz terminów i tematów organizowanych szkoleń, oraz nazwiska wykładowców a także oceny dokonane przez pracowników biorących udział w szkoleniu i kierowników komórek organizacyjnych.. Wzór listy stanowi załącznik nr 3 do niniejszego zarządzenia. Lista, o której mowa, ma charakter otwarty. Oznacza to, że pracownicy mogą zostać skierowani na szkolenie organizowane przez firmy, z których usług dotychczas firma nie korzystała. W takim przypadku dane tej firmy umieszcza się na liście. W przypadku trzykrotnego powtórzenia się negatywnej oceny szkolenia, firma szkoleniowa je organizująca podlega wykreśleniu z lity . Skreślenia dokonuje Kierownik Zespołu HR. O fakcie tym powiadamia kierownictwo na cotygodniowych naradach. Skutkuje to zaprzestaniem kierowania pracowników na szkolenia organizowane przez tę firmę VIII. UPOWSZECHNIANIE WIEDZY I UMIEJĘTNOŚCI ZDOBYTYCH PODCZAS SZKOLEŃ Uczestnik szkolenia, w ramach upowszechniania najważniejszych treści szkolenia wśród zainteresowanych współpracowników, najpóźniej w terminie 14 dni po odbytym szkoleniu sporządza, sprawozdanie ze szkolenia, w którym przedstawia: - tematykę szkolenia, - jego przebieg i organizację, - najważniejsze tezy i zawartość merytoryczną, - stopień realizacji celu szkolenia, - istotne dla firmy i jego pracy wnioski wypływające ze szkolenia. Do sprawozdania załącza się kserokopie materiałów otrzymanych podczas szkolenia. Sprawozdanie przekazywane jest bezpośredniemu przełożonemu do akceptacji, współpracownikom realizującym zadania zbieżne z tematem szkolenia, a następnie przekazuje się je Kierownik Zespołu HR. Kierownik Zespołu HR zapoznaje ze sprawozdaniem Kierownika Zespołu HR oraz gromadzi sprawozdania wraz z inną dokumentacją dotyczącą odbytych szkoleń. Sporządzenie i przyjęcie sprawozdania jest koniecznym warunkiem zrealizowania polecenia służbowego udziału w szkoleniu. W celu umożliwienia kaskadowania wiedzy specjalistycznej po odbytym przez pracownika szkoleniu, kierownik komórki organizacyjnej organizuje szkolenia wewnętrzne mające na celu zapoznanie pozostałych pracowników komórki organizacyjnej z materiałami i informacjami uzyskanymi podczas szkolenia. Informacje te przekazuje uczestnik szkolenia zewnętrznego. Tego rodzaju szkolenia mają charakter spotkań roboczych organizowanych w godzinach pracy Urzędu w sposób nie kolidujący z przyjmowaniem interesantów i załatwianiem spraw bieżących. Jeśli tematyka szkolenia dotyczy całej Frmy, szkolenie takie organizuje Kierownik Zespołu HR na zasadach określonych w Dziale II. „ Szkolenia powszechne”. Z tej formy szkolenia Kierownik komórki organizacyjnej sporządza notatkę odnotowując datę szkolenia, temat, imię, nazwisko i stanowisko osoby prowadzącej szkolenie oraz liczbę uczestników z podaniem ich imion i nazwisk oraz stanowisk. Jeden egzemplarz notatki przekazuje się Kierownik Zespołu HR. Wszelkie uzyskane przez pracownika certyfikaty i zaświadczenia , po przedłożeniu do wglądu bezpośredniemu przełożonemu, Kierownik Zespołu HR składa w aktach personalnych pracownika. Do akt składa się także wszelkie certyfikaty i zaświadczenia uzyskane przez pracownika w ramach samokształcenia IX. OCENA I WERYFIKACJA POLITYKI SZKOLENIOWEJ Kierownik Zespołu HR sporządza corocznie sprawozdanie z realizacji „Polityki szkoleniowej firmy” , które przedstawia Prezesowi Zarządu do zatwierdzenia. Sprawozdanie powinno zawierać wnioski dotyczące weryfikacji i rozwoju polityki szkoleniowej. W celu umożliwienia dokonania oceny , weryfikacji i rozwoju polityki szkoleniowej w Firmie, w ramach prowadzenia niezbędnej dokumentacji o ilości i tematach odbytych szkoleń, Kierownik Zespołu HR prowadzi dla wszystkich pracowników Indywidualne Karty Szkoleń. Karta zawiera następujące dane: 1) imię, nazwisko i stanowisko 2) wykształcenie 3) posiadane uprawnienia 4) wykaz szkoleń, w których uczestniczył pracownik z podaniem terminów, tematu, firmy szkolącej, 5) informacje o uzyskanych certyfikatach, zaświadczeniach itp., dokumentach potwierdzających ukończenie szkolenia i uzyskane kwalifikacje Karty są prowadzone na bieżąco. Kierownik komórki organizacyjnej ma obowiązek zgłosić Kierownikowi Zespołu HR fakt uczestnictwa pracownika w szkoleniu . Wpisów w karcie szkolenia dokonuje się na podstawie otrzymanych Arkuszy Oceny Efektywności szkolenia oraz przedłożonych Kierownikowi Zespołu HR sprawozdań ze szkolenia oraz ( do wglądu) certyfikatów, zaświadczeń itp. zgodnie z zapisem w Dziale VIII. Wzór Indywidualnej Karty Szkolenia stanowi załącznik Nr 4 do niniejszego zarządzenia Firma monitoruje rozwój zawodowy pracowników uwzględniając ich udział w szkoleniach w oparciu o bazę danych umożliwiającą gromadzenie odpowiednich informacji o ilości i tematach odbytych szkoleń oraz w oparciu o indywidualny program rozwoju zawodowego pracownika. Badanie potrzeb szkoleniowych pracowników Planowanie i wdrożenie zmian w systemie szkoleń ( rozwój kadry) toczy się równolegle z procesem budowania systemu motywacyjnego i wdrażania nowej struktury. Badanie potrzeb może zatem być obarczone pewnymi wadami wynikającymi ze stresu, napięcia czasu. Jednakże włączenie w proces konsultantów/ek HR, mających doświadczenie w planowaniu i zdolność przenoszenia dobrych praktyk z innych organizacji może te działania usprawnić i uspójnić z całościową wizją zmian. Badanie potrzeb w funkcjonującej organizacji zostanie przeprowadzone na podstawie trzech źródeł: - w oparciu o bilans kompetencji opracowany na podstawie zweryfikowanego opisu stanowisk i kompetencji; podstawą opracowania obszarów szkoleniowych będzie pomiar różnic pomiędzy kompetencjami posiadanymi a pożądanymi w danej grupie stanowisk, w odniesieniu do kwalifikacji i twardych kompetencji stanowiskowych; bilans umiejętności kierowania kadry kierowniczej zostanie sporządzony na podstawie rezultatów Assessment Center i ocen podległych pracowników. - w oparciu o rekomendacje doradców HR i trenerów w obszarze szkoleń wspierających zmianę – kompetencje twarde i umiejętności miękkie, – na podstawie wskazań przełożonych i pracowników uzyskanych w procesie ocen pracowniczych (IPRP – indywidualny plan rozwoju pracownika). Pilotażowa ocena pracownicza będzie po raz pierwszy prowadzona we współpracy z doradcami HR. Na podstawie opinii i oceny dotyczącej postaw, zachowań oraz potrzeb pracowników zostaną wyznaczone obszary dla szkoleń miękkich. Szkolenia kwalifikacyjne ( uprawnienia, certyfikaty) i kompetencyjne ( tu rozumiane jako kompetencje stanowiskowe) zostaną zebrane w odrębne katalogi szkoleń możliwych do zrealizowania przez dostawców tych szkoleń jak i również w drodze delegowania pracowników na szkolenia zewnętrzne. Pokrywające się obszary szkoleń miękkich wskazanych przez doradców HR i kadrę menedżerską zostaną zaprogramowane w pierwszym (E1) i drugim etapie (E2) wdrożenia zmian w firmie Akwarius. Docelowo po wdrożeniu zmian organizacyjnych przewiduje się badanie wewnętrzne, towarzyszące 2giej ocenie pracownicze – po pół roku od zamknięcia pierwszej oceny - w oparciu o kwestionariusz z rozwinięta kafeterią ofert spośród których kadra kierownicza wraz pracownikami będzie mogła dobierać szkolenia specjalistyczne. Równolegle zostanie zaprojektowana baza ROZWÓJ PRACOWNIKA , do której będą systematycznie wprowadzane informacje o potrzebach szkoleniowych jak i katalog ofert zewnętrznych dostawców, które odpowiadają na te potrzeby co usprawni proces delegowania na szkolenia. Scenariusz antycypacyjny Wpływ na środowisko wewnętrzne (+) + Zaangażowanie pracowników w model zarządzania własną karierą w perspektywie wyzwań zmiany organizacyjnej i nowych zadań stanowiskowych, pomoże pracownikom urealnić i oswoić zmianę; + Zasięganie opinii pracowników w kwestii dalszego rozwoju jest praktycznym postępowaniem mogącym dać poczucie otrzymania nowej szansy rozwoju i zwiększenia akceptacji dla zmiany; + Współpraca z doradcami HR/ szkoleniowcami w kwestiach planowania obszarów do rozwoju, umożliwi neutralizację procesu, da niezbędne wsparcie menedżerom/kom w realizacji istotnego modułu oceny pracowniczej. Równocześnie doradcy HR będą pełnić funkcje coachingową wobec menedżerów/ek , osób które nie miały dotychczas praktyki kierowniczej ; Wpływ na środowisko wewnętrzne ( - ) - zbyt wysokie aspiracje pracowników, skutkujące zniechęceniem w przypadku ich odrzucenia – możliwość poczucia niesprawiedliwego potraktowania i rozczarowania; spadek zainteresowania zmianą w firmie; - powstanie listy oczekiwań niemożliwych do spełnienia zakresów szkoleń; - nieadekwatne rekomendacje menedżerów mających niewielką praktykę menedżerską, - demotywacja pracowników; - obciążenie budżetu firmy Wpływ na środowisko zewnętrzne + Poprawa wizerunku firmy jako firmy stawiającej na rozwój i poszanowanie własnych pracowników ( employer branding) Wpływ na środowisko zewnętrzne Neutralny wpływ Scenariusz antycypacyjny Wpływ na środowisko wewnętrzne (+) + W grupie kadry menedżerskiej obserwowany jest wysoki przyrost umiejętności i jej zdolność do współpracy z podwładnymi; + Pracownicy i kadra w sposób świadomy podchodzą do planowania zmian na przyszłość, przewidują zmiany i ich konsekwencje dla potrzeb rozwojowych kadry; Wpływ na środowisko wewnętrzne ( - ) - Pracownicy a przede wszystkim kadra menedżerska czują się nadmiernie obciążani „dodatkowymi działaniami”, powstaje zaburzenie współpracy i opóźnienia w planowaniu karier/ ścieżek rozwoju dla pracowników. Scenariusz symulacyjny ' Wpływ na środowisko wewnętrzne (+) + zaangażowanie pracowników, pracownicy zaczynają rozumieć i akceptować zmiany w większym zakresie niż oczekiwany; + kadra kierownicza podnosi swoje umiejętności i wdraża partycypacyjny styl zarządzania; +przepływ informacji pomiędzy kadrą kierowniczą i pracownikami jest płynniejszy; + firma staję się bardziej elastyczna i bardziej otwarta na zmiany zachodzące w jej otoczeniu; Wpływ na środowisko wewnętrzne (- ) - pracownicy nadal boją się zmiany i uczestniczą niechętnie w wewnętrznych procesach wykazując postawy lękowe i zachowawcze ; - pracownicy i kadra przyjmują postawę wyczekującą; 'Pozapłacowy system motywacyjny Aga P. Aga Ch. Robert, Darek 'System motywacyjny – motywowanie pozapłacowe P.' 'Wstęp' Najpopularniejszym narzedziem pobudzających zatrudnionych do intensywniejszego działania jest oczywiście wyższe wynagrodzenie. Wynagrodzenie to efektywny środek komunikacji między pracodawcą a pracownikiem, gdyż przekazuje zatrudnionemu informacje, ile jest on wart dla organizacji, którą wraz z innymi tworzy i rozwija. Jednak poza finansowymi benefitami istnieje szereg innych możliwości wynagrodzenia pracownika, które pozawalają mu poczuć się docenionym, wpływają na jego zaangazowanie jednocześnie przynosząc wymierne korzyści pracodawcy. Pojawia się więc pytanie – jak motywować pracowników firmy AKVARIUS POLSKA, aby znacząco zyskała na tym również firma? Niebagatelne zadanie na tej płaszczyźnie przypisano pozapłacowym elementom motywowania. Uznano, że to właśnie one stanowią istotny bodziec motywacyjny do efektywniejszej pracy, świadczą o dbałości firmy o pracownika, a co najważniejsze wychodzą naprzeciw oczekiwaniom i potrzebom pracowników. Wspomniane elementy motywowania podzielono na dwie grupy. Do pierwszej grupy zaliczono elementy motywowania o charakterze materialnym, ale mające postać inną niż pieniężna. Elementy te stały się podwaliną wynagradzania kafeteryjnego, którego istotą było stworzeniu pracownikowi możliwości dopasowania świadczeń i przywilejów do jego bieżących potrzeb i indywidualnych oczekiwań. Pracownikowi dano prawo wyboru w ramach określonej z góry kwoty, rzeczowej formy zapłaty. Nadało to wynagrodzeniu charakter partycypacyjny. Ab skutecznie zmotywować pracowników, w firmie został stworzony logiczny i spójny system motywacyjny w oparciu o analizę mozliwości firmy i potrzeb zatrudnionych w niej pracowników. Wśród pracowników został przeprowadzony sondaż, badający ich oczekiwania i potrzeby. Pracownicy zostali poinformowani o jego wynikach oraz o zbieżności bądź rozbieżności ich preferencji z możliwościami firmy. Dzięki dobrej prezentacji systemu i współuczestniczeniu załogi w tworzeniu realnego zestawu benefitów zyskaliśmy ogromne poparcie dla jego wprowadzenia, co więcej współdziałanie z pracownikami na etapie jego definiowania spełniło także swą motywacyjną funkcję. Stworzono listy świadczeń do wyboru dla każdej z grup pracowników. Pracownik ma możliwośc dokonania samodzielnego wyboru jednego lub kilku benefitów z danego przedziału świadczeń według indywidualnych preferencji, generując porównywalny koszt dla pracodawcy. Świadczenia dobrano tak, aby stworzyć możliwości rozwoju, odpowiedzieć na potrzeby pracownika oraz budować więź między nim a firmą. Określono wysokość budżetu pracodawcy w obrębie przydzielanych benefitów. Budżety określa się dla grupy stanowisk i uzależnia od obrotów firmy, konkretnych efektów. Przeglądu budżetów dokonuje się raz na rok. Benefity powiązano z miejscem w hierarchii danego stanowiska oraz od wyników oceny okresowej. W zaleznosci od wynikow oceny i miejsca w hierachii danego stanowiska pracownikowi przyslugiwala okreslona liczba punktow za ktore mogl zakupic dana pozycje (oczywiscie wszytko odpowiednio przeliczone). Zakup pozycji odbywal sie raz na rok, po otrzymaniu wynikow ocen. Sposób wiązania świadczeń ze stanowiskiem ma charakter opcjonalny, tzn. dany pracownik sam wybiera spośród przedstawionych mu możliwości świadczenie/ świadczenia najbardziej mu odpowiadające. System kafeteryjny został pomyślnie wdrożony w organizacji.. Cele i zasady systemu zostały jasno określone, zakomunikowane pracownikom i przez nich zaakceptowane. Głównym walorem motywacyjnym kafeterii stało sięto, że pracownik nie tylko otrzymywał to, co jest dla niego atrakcyjne, ale w dodatku sam mógł wybierać sobie nagrodę. Poza tym, kafeteria nie przysługiwała każdemu (tylko tym, którzy mają na koncie jakieś osiągnięcia) i nie była przyznawana co miesiąc. Otrzymanie biletu do kafeterii zwiększało siłę jej motywacyjnego oddziaływania, gdyżbyła ona dostępna tylko "wybranym". ZAŁOŻENIA: - POZIOM WYNAGRODZENIA PRACOWNIKÓW JEST WYSOKI, UMOŻLIWIA IM ZASPOKAJANIE ICH PODSTAWOWYCH POTRZEB, WSZYSTKICH PODSTAWOWYCH KOSZTÓW UTRZYMANIA - SYSTEM KAFETERYJNY DOSTOSOWANY DO SPECYFIKI I MOZLIWOŚCI FINANSOWYCH FIRMY - DO POTRZEB I OCZEKIWAŃ PRACOWNIKÓW - WARUNKIEM PRZYSTĄPIENIA DO SYSTEMU JEST OSIĄGNIĘCIE ODPOWIEDNIEGO WYNIKU - KRYTERIA DOSTĘPU DO KAFETERII SĄ JASNO OKREŚLONE I CZYTELNE, ZNANE PRACOWNIKOM I PRZEZ NICH ZAAKCEPTOWANE - POWIĄZANIE SYSTEMU Z SYSTEMEM OCEN OKRESOWYCH I PRZYNALEZNOŚCIĄ DO ODPOWIEDNIEJ GRUPY STANOWISK - PRZEGLĄD SYSTEMU DWA RAZY DO ROKU, PRZEGLĄD ATRAKCYJNOŚCI BENEFITÓW; stała kontrola systemu i jego ewolucja Stałe ustalanie jak powinien wyglądać skuteczny system benefitów w firmie i jakie korzyści przynosić, a następnie porównać go z obecnie stosowanymi rozwiązaniami, eliminowanie lub zmniejszanie poziomu nakładów na najmniej popularne świadczenia, przyjrzenie się najbardziej efektywnym rozwiązaniom i dokonanie takich modyfikacji w całym pakiecie, które w znaczącym stopniu przyczynią się do osiągnięcia celów stawianych przed całym systemem świadczeń pozapłacowych w firmie Wybór benefitów: • Opieka medyczna W skład pakietu wykupionego przez firmę w prywatnym ośrodku medycznym wchodzą usługi typu: badania okresowe, szczepienia przeciwko grypie, konsultacje u wybranych specjalistów, "gorąca linia", wizyty domowe. Wielkość pakietu firma dobiera pod kątem stanowiska, np. nowy pracownik może skorzystać z badań wstępnych i okresowych oraz konsultacji pierwszego lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Wyższa kadra zarządzająca wyposażana jest w karty zapewniające szerokie usługi, takie jak całodobowa opieka, świadczenia dla członków rodziny, pokrycie kosztów hospitalizacji. • Dodatkowe ubezpieczenia. Na przykład pracownicze programy emerytalne. •Mieszkania służbowe •System wynagridzeń odroczonych (akcje, obligacje) – menedżerowie średniego i wyższego szczebla, liczba akcji zalezna jest od stanowiska, System jest b. Atrakcyjny, przywiązuje pracownika do firmy. •Karnety wstępu na wydarzenia kulturalne i sportowe, do ośrodków sportowych •Kupony na usługi – restauracje, agencje turystyczne, sklepy – nie można ich wymienić na gotówkę. •Dofinansowanie socjalne – kolonie, wczasy, imprezy dla dzieci, przedszkola czy żłobka •Prawo zakupu po niskich cenach sprzętu, z którego firma nie będzie już korzystać czy produktów/usług firmy. •Korzystanie z bufetu/stołówki w firmie za darmo bądź za częściowa odpłatnością •Zwrot kosztów dokształcania (studia wyższe, podyplomowe, specjalistyczne kursy) – klauzula o niedopuszczalności rozwiązania umowy o pracę z firmą na przestrzeni 3 lat. •Kursy języków obcych •Urządzenia do pracy w domu/pokrywanie rachunków za tel. i internet •Samochód służbowy/ parking/bilety miesięczne, Pracodawca pokrywa koszty ubezpieczenia, paliwa i napraw. •Skrócony tydzień pracy, dodatkowy urlop płatny, elastyczny czas pracy. Jest to silnie motywujący element dla pracowników fachowych, samodzielnych i dobrze zorganizowanych, których praca pozwala na takie rozwiązania (np. praca z wykorzystaniem komputera). Program korzyści pracowniczych tzw employee benefits - Firma wykupuje pakiet usług finansowych dla pracowników. Zainteresowany uzyskuje korzystniejsze warunki niż gdyby korzystał z nich indywidualnie (np. wyższe oprocentowanie lokaty czy rachunku osobistego w banku, niższe oprocentowanie kredytów). Program ten jest istotną składową całego systemu motywacyjnego, silnie wiąże pracownika z firmą oraz buduje pozytywny wizerunek pracodawcy. System kafeteryjny cieszy się dużym uznaniem wśród pracowników, wpływając znacznie na poprawę ich motywacji do pracy i czerpanie zadowolenia z pracy w organizacji. Ze strony firmy wymaga ciągłego administrowania, pzreglądu zaproponowanych rozwiazań raz na rok. opracowywania różnorodnych propozycji odpowiadających zapotrzebowaniom poszczególnych grup oraz spełnienia bardzo ważnego warunku: wynagrodzenie zasadnicze pracowników musi zabezpieczać więcej niż podstawowe potrzeby egzystencjalne. Z drugiej strony zdecydowanym plusem wprowadzenia w firmie tego typu systemu okazała się możliwość zaplanowania wydatków. Pakiety opieki medycznej, abonamenty w siłowni czy wycieczki mogą być z wyprzedzeniem zaplanowane w budżecie. 'Motywatory pozamaterialne:' •zewnętrzne w stosunku do wykonywanej pracy (pochwały, nagany, opinie), •bezpośrednio odnoszące się do wykonywanej pracy (warunki pracy, poprawne stosunki międzyludzkie - zwłaszcza dobre relacje przełożony - podwładny, właściwy przydział zajęć, zwiększenie stopnia swobody, konsultowanie decyzji itp. Do najczęściej stosowanych należy niewątpliwie pokazanie pracownikowi wizji przedsiębiorstwa oraz uświadomienie mu jego miejsca w strukturze organizacji. Traktowanie podwładnego po partnersku oraz chwalenie go za dobrze wykonane zadanie sprzyjać będzie dobrej atmosferze w firmie i oczywiście zaspokoi potrzebę uznania i szacunku u pracowników. Zwróconą szczególną uwagę na motywacyjny charakter pracy, poprzez wspomaganie twórczych działań pracowników, wspieranie ich w realizacji swoich pomysłów. Istotne stało się uzmysłowienie pracownikom sensu wykonywanej przez nich pracy i jej użyteczności dla innych (współpracowników, klientów, firmy). Stworzono program 3xP (PPP - Program Pomysłów Pracowniczych) polegający na tym, że kierownicy różnych działów ogłaszaja konkurs na usprawnienia w swoim dziale. Na produkcji np. Pracownik musi wskazac poprawki do pracy maszyny, ktore maja przełożenie na rzeczywistosc, czy nawet zaprojektowac plan standaryzacji pracy np. zdjecie przy poszczególnych operacjach z krotkim opisem, co ma tez ułatwic zapoznanie sie z procesem produkcyjnym nowemu pracownikowi. Za kazdy wybrany pomysł , pracownik dostaje odpowiednia ilosc punktow, ktora moze wymienic na nagrody z katologu. Istotne znaczenie w tej grupie motywatorów przypada awansom. Pracownicy wysoko cenią możliwość awansu na wyższe stanowisko, jasne ścieżki kariery, wspieranie rozwoju zawodowego przez bezpośredniego przełożonego. Dlatego w badanych firmach, określa się ścieżki rozwoju - możliwe stanowiska awansu oraz kompetencje jakie pracownik musi posiadać. Bardzo istotnym elementem motywowania pozamaterialnego jest dobra organizacja pracy. Jest ona wykorzystywana jako wszechstronny i względnie tani środek motywowania oraz jako sposób umożliwiający udział pracowników w zarządzaniu. Z organizacją pracy związek ma również czas pracy i jego organizacja. Właściwie dobrany daje możliwość kierowania własnym czasem i wydajnością i pozwala na zaspokojenie potrzeb osobistych, a co za tym idzie praca daje większą satysfakcję. Istotne znaczenie motywacyjne ma też samodzielność realizacyjna. Samodzielność oznacza swobodę działania i decydowania. Duża samodzielność i przyjmowanie na siebie odpowiedzialności jest szczególnie ważna dla pracowników szukających dużych wyzwań. Na ten aspekt zwracano głównie uwagę w firmach w których zabezpiecza siępełną samodzielność w realizacji zadań oraz nieograniczony dostęp zarówno do członków zarządu, jak też dyrektorów pionowych. Bardzo ważnym elementem motywowania pozamaterialnego jest dostęp do informacji. W firmach z których informacje pochodzą wskazywano, że przepływ informacji jest jasny i zrozumiały przekazywany bezpośrednio przez przełożonych, przedstawicieli związkowych, zarząd w ramach spotkań, narad jak też w formie pisemnych informacji dostępnych dla każdego pracownika. Informacja przekazywana jest z "góry na dół" oraz z "dołu do góry". Z góry na dół przekazywane są informacje dotyczące głównie strategii i celów oraz planowanych zmian. Przekazywanie tych informacji przynosi wiele korzyści, m.in. •jest gwarancją dobrej atmosfery pracy, •zaspokaja potrzeby przynależności, interakcji społecznych i komunikacji wewnętrznej, •kształtuje pozytywne postawy wobec pracy, zwierzchnika i współpracowników oraz wpływa na morale pracowników. Istotne jest również przekazywanie informacji z "dołu do góry", to jest od pracowników do przełożonych oraz zarządu. Odbywa się to poprzez: •organizowanie narad z udziałem pracowników bezpośrednio- produkcyjnych dające szansę wypowiedzenia się na szerokim forum, •okresowe narady w zespołach - zbieranie uwag i propozycji pracowników, •stałe narady zarządu z zespołami powołanymi do rozwiązywania określonych problemów, jak też kierownikami liniowymi, •system wewnętrznej poczty internetowej. Ważnym elementem wynikającym z oczekiwań pracowników i ich potrzeb jest atmosfera w pracy, dobre stosunki i życzliwość w środowisku pracy, klimat w pracy, poprawne stosunki międzyludzkie to wartości, które wysoko ceni wielu pracowników. Poprawne stosunki w pracy, życzliwość w środowisku pracy mają też znaczenie dla kształtowania wysokiego poziomu kultury organizacyjnej i sprzyjają osiąganiu bardzo dobrych wyników pracy. Jeżeli stworzy się taki klimat, w którym pracownik będzie się czuł dobrze, wówczas wpływa to na lepsze rezultaty jego pracy. Formy uznania, pochwały mają istotne znaczenie dla zwiększenia poczucia własnej wartości. Pochwała jest czynnikiem budującym poczucie własnej wartości. Pracownik czuje się na tyle wartościowy, na ile czuje się godny pochwał. Może być to chwalenie na posiedzeniu lub spotkaniu, gdy przedstawia się co dana osoba osiągnęła, jak również poprzez listy pochwalne. To co zostało podkreślone, zauważone, będzie na pewno powtórzone. Dlatego należy chwalić te osiągnięcia i postępowania na których szczególnie zależy, aby zostały powtórzone. Pochwała wpływa więc na to, że dana osoba chce powtarzać takie zachowanie . Współcześni dobrzy pracownicy chcą być zauważani i doceniani za swój trud. Okazywanie uznania pracownikom wzmacnia: •Motywację pracownika •Zaangażowanie pracownika •Poczucie własnej wartości pracownika •Samoocenę pracownika. Z poczuciem własnej wartości wiąże się wiara w możliwość radzenia sobie z problemami. Im poczucie wartości jest wyższe tym bardziej pracownik jest pewny, że może poradzić sobie z wyzwaniami, które przed nim stoją. Chętnie będzie podejmował ryzyko, nawet mając świadomość, że może mu się nie uda zrealizować zadania . Tak samo formalne wyróżnienia, takie jak: odznaczenia, dyplomy, umieszczanie zdjęcia wyróżniającego się pracownika w gablocie zasłużonych, wybór pracownika miesiąca, są wartościami cenionymi przez wszystkich pracowników. Sprawny system komunikacji ma bardzo duże znaczenie z punktu widzenia motywacyjnego. Z jednej strony pracownicy chcą być informowani o tym co dzieje się w instytucji, o jej sukcesach i porażkach, planowanych zmianach, wynikach zespołów . Z drugiej informowani być powinni o wynikach pracy własnej.Znajomość celów instytucji oraz tego w jaki sposób realizacja celów instytucji wiąże się z realizacją ich celów osobistych jest dodatkowym źródłem motywacji wewnętrznej pracowników. Ma to istotne znaczenie bowiem, jak wskazywano w badanych firmach: •pozwala to na lepszą identyfikację pracowników z firmą - dobrze poinformowanemu pracownikowi o sprawach firmy zależy na tym, by w firmie "dobrze się działo" - pracownik wie, że od jego pracy w dużym stopniu zależy dobro firmy, •umożliwia lepsze kierowanie zespołem - pracownicy zaznajomieni z ogólną sytuacją w firmie, a także z zadaniami firmy lepiej pracują jako zespół; pracownicy nie tracą czasu na poszukiwanie informacji, •podnosi ich motywację - pracownicy z którymi rozmawia się o ważnych dla firmy problemach "nie stoją z boku", potrafią się bardziej zaangażować w działalność firmy zależy im na dobrym wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków, •integruje pracowników - pracownicy informowani o ważnych dla firmy problemach czują odpowiedzialność za siebie i zespół, pomagają sobie w trakcie wykonywania zadań. Ważnym sposobem komunikacji, uznawano spotkania podczas których odbywa się szkolenie wewnętrzne oraz zarząd przedstawia plany na najbliższy okres i podsumowuje dotychczasową działalność, przedstawia propozycje planowanych zmian czy to w zakresie organizacyjnym czy też w innym obszarze. Pracownicy mają możliwość uczestnictwa w dyskusji na temat nowych rozwiązań i jest to z pewnością element o charakterze motywującym dający poczucie współuczestnictwa w tworzeniu elementów strategii firmy. W trakcie takich spotkań pracownicy mają możliwość zgłaszania swoich uwag do źle funkcjonujących obszarów. Kolejnym rozwiązaniem podobnym do wyżej przedstawionego,jest pomysł organizowania spotkań integracyjnych dla pracowników poszczególnych działów, jak i pracowników całej firmy i ich rodzin. Sprzyja to integracji pracowników, nawiązywaniu kontaktów nieformalnych oraz identyfikowaniu się z firmą. Bardzo istotnym elementem motywacyjnym jest możliwość oficjalnych wypowiedzi na tematy związane z firmą. Zwiększa to poczucie wartości pracownika. Jak wskazywano w badanych firmach jest to możliwe dzięki organizowaniu m.in. anonimowych ankiet w których pracownicy mogą wyrazić swoją opinię na temat organizacji pracy, przywództwa, współpracy w zespole. W firmach wychodzi się z założenia, że większość pracowników to eksperci w swojej dziedzinie, mogą zatem dostarczyć wiele cennych pomysłów odnośnie usprawnienia ich pracy i wdrożenia koniecznych zmian. Poszukując sposobów zmiany na lepsze warto skorzystać z ich rad, w przeciwnym wypadku pracownicy będą zdemotywowanii niechętnie nastawieni do narzuconych im zmian. Przed wprowadzeniem nowych procedur warto skonsultować się z tymi pracownikami, których one dotyczą i zachęcić do wzięcia pełnej odpowiedzialności za ich wprowadzenie. Motywowanie poprzez możliwość kontaktu z najnowszą techniką i technologią i co się z tym wiąże rozwój firmy ma dla pracowników bardzo ważne znaczenie motywacyjne. Pozwala to wykorzystać możliwości i umiejętności pracowników, jak też daje szansę doskonalenia. Istotne znaczenie z punktu widzenia motywacyjnego ma też zapewnienie wysokich standardów pracy, poprzez dbałość o komfort i bezpieczeństwo pracownika jest również wynikiem potrzeb i oczekiwań pracowników, dostrzeganym przez firmy.Firmy starają się stworzyć bardzo dobre warunki środowiska pracy. Działania w zakresie poprawy warunków pracy idą w kierunku: •eliminacji zagrożeń, czynników uciążliwych, szkodliwych i niebezpiecznych, •instalowanie klimatyzacji w pomieszczeniach biurowych i produkcyjnych, •odnawianie pomieszczeń biurowych i socjalnych, •wprowadzanie sprzętu, który spełnia wymagania ergonomiczne. W firmach regularnie prowadzone są szkolenia pracowników w zakresie bezpieczeństwa pracy oraz inicjowane i wdrażane są rozwiązania służące poprawie bezpieczeństwa środowiska pracy. Na równi traktuje się jakość produktu, ochronę środowiska oraz ochronę zdrowia i bezpieczeństwo pracy. Wszyscy pracownicy są zaangażowani w zarządzanie bezpieczeństwem. Pracownicy zgłaszająwnioski i uwagi dotyczące bezpieczeństwa, a także wnioski racjonalizatorskie dotyczące konkretnych rozwiązań. W wyniku tych działań spadła wypadkowość, a niektóre z firmstartują w konkursie "Pracodawca - Organizator Pracy Bezpiecznej"i są nagradzane nagrodami i wyróżnieniami na szczeblu regionu oraz krajowym. 'POLITYKA HR' Polityka HR to zbiór zadań stojących przed Zarządem i działem HR opisujących strategiczne, kluczowe zasady/ wytyczne dotyczące zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi w przedsiębiorstwie, których wdrożenie oraz późniejsze ewentualne dostosowywanie do zmieniających się na rynku warunków pozwoli efektywnie zarządzać przedsiębiorstwem. Miękki HR – celem jest realizacja misji i zmierzanie do przedsiębiorstwa w sposób możliwie najbardziej efektywny przy wykorzystaniu dostępnych narzędzi (kształtujących postawy) w postaci: - opisy stanowisk pracy - wartościowanie stanowisk pracy - system ocen pracowniczych (wskazanie pracownikom - system szkoleń (doskonalenie kompetencji pracowników) - system adaptacyjny (niezbędny w początkowej fazie wdrażania polityki HR w celu dostosowania umiejętności posiadanych przez pracowników do stanowisk - system motywacyjny (określenie zasad i sposób motywowania pracowników) Twardy HR - administracja kadrowa - naliczanie wynagrodzeń - regulamin wynagradzania (określenie jasnej i przejrzystej siatki wynagrodzeń) - regulamin pracy (określenie/ uporządkowanie zasad pracy) - regulamin ZFŚS (określenie systemu wsparcia socjalnego) Wdrożenie polityki HR jest niezbędne jeżeli w sposób systematyczny, przemyślany, całościowy i spójny Spółka chce efektywnie realizować wyznaczone cele. Działalność, którą zajmuje się spółka wymaga wiedzy i doświadczenia jej pracowników. Wiedza ta nie jest ogólnie dostępna więc pozyskiwanie pracowników z rynku jest znacznie utrudnione. Wdrożenie polityki powinno zapełnić firmie stały rozwój kadry, zmotywowanej do działania na rzecz spółki, chętnej do wzajemnej współpracy, wykorzystać bogatą wiedzę doświadczonych pracowników do wzbogacania kompetencji i umiejętności świeżo wykształconych, nowoprzyjętych oraz zmniejszyć fluktuację i rotację w firmie oraz zwalczyć istniejące antagonizmy. Brak wdrożenia Polityki HR lub nieskuteczne wdrożenie (np. wybiórcze) nie przyniesie oczekiwanego przez Spółkę efektu. Bez spójnej polityki zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi w dłuższej perspektywie firma nie wykształci następców WSPÓŁPRACA Z UCZELNIAMI WYŻSZYMI ORAZ SZKOŁAMI ZAWODOWYMI Głównym kapitałem Spółki są zatrudnieni w niej ludzie wraz z ich wiedzą, doświadczeniem i kompetencjami. Spółka powinna zapewnić sobie napływ świeżych, kreatywnych, z nowymi pomysłami pracowników i dokształcić ich zgodnie z własnymi potrzebami. W tym celu Spółka powinna nawiązać współpracę z uczelniami wyższymi kształcącymi potencjalnych inżynierów – przyszłych sukcesorów, których Spółka będzie w przyszłości potrzebować. Korzyści dla obu stron będą obopólne. Uczelnia zyska w oczach studentów zapewniając im praktyki a dla najlepszych być może angaż w przedsiębiorstwie. Nawiązanie współpracy nie jest dla Spółki zadaniem priorytetowym, ale przyszłościowym. 'Scenariusz eksploracyjny - ogólny zarys Ch.' Scenariusz eksploracyjny dla systemu motywacyjnego: Wstęp: nakreślenie tła, podłoża organizacji, pokazanie konieczności zmian na poszczególnych płaszczyznach i ich wymiernych efektów. 1) Etapy: (krok po kroku pokazujemy działania, sposób postępowania) 1. Określono stronę finansową przedsięwziecia. – Zarząd + ludzie HR od porjektu; stworzono przykładowa listę benefitów i wyceniono wartośc poszczególnych bonusów (Zweryfokowaną w konsultacji z menedżerami, którzy będą stosowac system w praktyce) 2. Zakomunikowano pomysł w organizacji, przedstawiono szeroko założenia oraz możliwości systemu kafeteryjnego pracownikom Zaprezentowano serię przykładów, zorganizowano sesję pytan i odpowiedzi, zdobywając tym samym poparcie wśród pracowników dla samej inicjatywy. 3. Wśród pracowników został przeprowadzony sondaż, badający ich oczekiwania i potrzeby. Pracownicy zostali poinformowani o jego wynikach oraz o zbieżności bądź rozbieżności ich preferencji z możliwościami firmy. Dzięki dobrej prezentacji systemu i współuczestniczeniu załogi w tworzeniu realnego zestawu benefitów zyskaliśmy ogromne poparcie dla jego wprowadzenia, co więcej współdziałanie z pracownikami na etapie jego definiowania spełniło także swą motywacyjną funkcję. 4. Ustalono listę benefitów. Stworzono listy świadczeń do wyboru dla każdej z grup pracowników. Pracownik ma możliwośc dokonania samodzielnego wyboru jednego lub kilku benefitów z danego przedziału świadczeń według indywidualnych preferencji, generując porównywalny koszt dla pracodawcy. Świadczenia dobrano tak, aby stworzyć możliwości rozwoju, odpowiedzieć na potrzeby pracownika oraz budować więź między nim a firmą. Określono wysokość budżetu pracodawcy w obrębie przydzielanych benefitów. Budżety określa się dla grupy stanowisk i uzależnia od obrotów firmy, konkretnych efektów. Przeglądu budżetów dokonuje się raz na rok''.'' Benefity powiązano z miejscem w hierarchii danego stanowiska oraz od wyników oceny okresowej. W zaleznosci od wynikow oceny i miejsca w hierachii danego stanowiska pracownikowi przyslugiwala okreslona liczba punktow za ktore mogl zakupic dana pozycje (oczywiscie wszytko odpowiednio przeliczone). Zakup pozycji odbywal sie raz na rok, po otrzymaniu wynikow ocen. Sposób wiązania świadczeń ze stanowiskiem ma charakter opcjonalny, tzn. dany pracownik sam wybiera spośród przedstawionych mu możliwości świadczenie/ świadczenia najbardziej mu odpowiadające. 4. Przeszkolenie osób mających posługiwać się nowymi narzędziami – kadry menedżerskiej jak i całości personelu. 5. uruchomienie testowe, wnioski i wprowadzenie korekt. komentarz: Motywacja ściśle wiąże się z potrzebami ludzkimi. Prawidłowe ich rozpoznanie powinno być podstawą do stworzenia systemu motywacyjnego w firmie. Aby w pełni spełniał on wymagania stawiane przez przedsiębiorstwo musi on docierać do każdego pracownika z osobna, gdyż nie można traktować wszystkich ludzi jednakowo. Komunikacja *Intranet *Gazeta wew. *E-maile *Spotkania * System motywacyjny powinien: * brać pod uwagę sytuacje firmy po wprowadzeniu zmian; *być dopasowany do kultury orgaizacji; 2) Jakie funkcje powinien spełnić system motywacyjny: *Funkcja motywacyjna oznacza, że bez oceny nie jest możliwe skuteczne motywowanie, gdyż brakuje racjonalnych przesłanek do wynagradzania, awansowania, degradowania, rozwoju pracownika, zwalniania itp. *'Funkcja informacyjna '''związana jest ze znaczeniem informacji zwrotnej o wynikach pracy. (Informacja zwrotna - informacja techniczna i ekonomiczna o wynikach pracy '''3) Oczekiwania firmy po wdrożeniu systemu:' *wzrost efektywności *PR zew. i wew. *wzrost zainteresowania działami *motywacja teamów 4) Jakie są spodziewane rezulaty wdrożenia systemu motywacyjnego: *Wzrost zaangażowania pracowników *Podniesienie wskaźników biznesowych *Ugruntowanie zmian, nowej strategii biznesu *Budowanie funkcjonalnych zespołów i współpracy w realizacji celów organizacji Badanie efektywności wprowadzenia systemu *grupa testowa-obserwacje *ankiety *wywiady pogłębione *analiza blogów POMOCNA TEORIA: Stonera i Ch. Wankela na system motywacyjny składają się: ' *system wartości przyjęty przez pracownika, *cechy stanowiska pracy *cechy sytuacji robocze '''Teoria niesprawiedliwości J.S. Adamsa '- według tej koncepcji podstawową potrzebą pracowników jest sprawiedliwa ocena ich wysiłku wkładanego w wykonywaną pracę, wyrażająca się odpowiednim nagradzaniem. Aby wzbudzić w człowieku poczucie sprawiedliwości, musi istnieć adekwatność między własnym wkładem w wykonywaną pracę a otrzymywaną za nią nagrodą. Pracownik dokonuje porównań relacji między własnym wkładem w wykonywaną pracę, a otrzymywanym wynikiem. Próbuje przeanalizować czy jest wynagradzany sprawiedliwie, a sprawiedliwość oceniana jest w stosunku do tego, ile wysiłku kosztuje go wykonywanie powierzonych obowiązków oraz w stosunku do tego, co otrzymują za podobną pracę inni pracownicy. '''Podstawą motywowania jest więc, z jednej strony, wiedza o potrzebach i oczekiwaniach pracowników, które tkwią u źródeł motywacji, z drugiej strony trzeba mieć na uwadze cele, potrzeby i możliwości przedsiębiorstwa. #Podstawą skutecznego motywowania jest dostrzeganie potrzeb poszczególnych pracowników, które są różne w zależności od odmiennych, oczekiwań, celów, środowiska pracy, kultury osobistej, poziomu stopy życiowej itp. #Niezaspokojone potrzeby niższego rzędu (fizjologiczne i bezpieczeństwa) zaczynają dominować w motywacji, zaspokojone nie są motywatorami. Motywację wzmacnia zaspokajanie potrzeb wyższego rzędu, a wraz z ich pojawieniem się zmniejsza się znaczenie potrzeb niższego rzędu, jako względnie zaspokojonych. #W celu uzyskania pełnego zaangażowania pracowników należy uruchamiać czynniki motywujące, poprzez tworzenie możliwości rozwoju zawodowego, wzbogacanie treści pracy, wyrażanie uznania, awansowanie. #Środki motywacyjne powinny być odpowiednio dobrane do potrzeb pracowników i pożądanych zachowań zarówno pod względem rodzaju, jak i współmier-ności do znaczenia potrzeb, efektów pracy oraz wysiłku włożonego w ich realizację 'Scenariusz antycypacyjny ' Zmiana wpłynie na środowisko wewnętrzne firmy +: *Mniejsza frustracja wśród pracowników; *Wzrost efektywności pracy i zaangażowania pracowników; *Dzięki zwiększeniu efektywności zwiększy się również budżet firmy; *Wzrost zaanagażowania pracowników w tworzenie systemu motywacji; *Powstanie wśród pracowników chęci awansu; *Wzrost otwartości na wprowadzone w firmie zmiany *Stworzenie atmosfery rywalizacji Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko wewnętrzne firmy - *Powstaje jeszcze większy chaos organizacyjny; *System motywacyjny okazał się nieadekwatny do potrzeb pracowników (np. oczekiwania nie są adekwatne do zajomowanych przez pracowników zachowań); *Wzrasta frustracja wśród pracowników ponieważ system motywacyjny nie jest czytelny; *Spada zaangażowanie pracowników; *Budżet firmy zostaje obciążony a nie przynosi to efektów; *Nieformalne grupy bojkotują podejmowane działania motywacyjne; *Powstaje niezdrowa atmosfera rywalizacji - wyścig szczórów Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy +: *Budowa pozytywnego wizerunku firmy *Klienci odczują większe zaangażowanie pracowników i składają więcej zamówień Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy -: *Zbytnia i nieumiejętna walka o Klienta może wpłynąć na negatywny odbiór firmy; *Otoczenie firmy (Klienci i potencjalni pracownicy) nie postrzegają zmian jako pozytywnych; Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko wewnętrzne firmy - *Powstaje jeszcze większy chaos organizacyjny; *System motywacyjny okazał się nieadekwatny do potrzeb pracowników (np. oczekiwania nie są adekwatne do zajomowanych przez pracowników zachowań); *Wzrasta frustracja wśród pracowników ponieważ system motywacyjny nie jest czytelny; *Spada zaangażowanie pracowników; *Budżet firmy zostaje obciążony a nie przynosi to efektów; *Nieformalne grupy bojkotują podejmowane działania motywacyjne; *Powstaje niezdrowa atmosfera rywalizacji - wyścig szczórów Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy +:' *Budowa pozytywnego wizerunku firmy *Klienci odczują większe zaangażowanie pracowników i składają więcej zamówień Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy -: *Zbytnia i nieumiejętna walka o Klienta może wpłynąć na negatywny odbiór firmy; *Otoczenie firmy (Klienci i potencjalni pracownicy) nie postrzegają zmian jako pozytywnych; 'Scenariusz symulacyjny' Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko wewnętrzne firmy - *Powstaje jeszcze większy chaos organizacyjny; *System motywacyjny okazał się nieadekwatny do potrzeb pracowników (np. oczekiwania nie są adekwatne do zajomowanych przez pracowników zachowań); *Wzrasta frustracja wśród pracowników ponieważ system motywacyjny nie jest czytelny; *Spada zaangażowanie pracowników; *Budżet firmy zostaje obciążony a nie przynosi to efektów; *Nieformalne grupy bojkotują podejmowane działania motywacyjne; *Powstaje niezdrowa atmosfera rywalizacji - wyścig szczórów Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy +: *Budowa pozytywnego wizerunku firmy *Klienci odczują większe zaangażowanie pracowników i składają więcej zamówień Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy -: *Zbytnia i nieumiejętna walka o Klienta może wpłynąć na negatywny odbiór firmy; *Otoczenie firmy (Klienci i potencjalni pracownicy) nie postrzegają zmian jako pozytywnych; Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko wewnętrzne firmy - **Powstaje jeszcze większy chaos organizacyjny; **System motywacyjny okazał się nieadekwatny do potrzeb pracowników (np. oczekiwania nie są adekwatne do zajomowanych przez pracowników zachowań); **Wzrasta frustracja wśród pracowników ponieważ system motywacyjny nie jest czytelny; **Spada zaangażowanie pracowników; **Budżet firmy zostaje obciążony a nie przynosi to efektów; **Nieformalne grupy bojkotują podejmowane działania motywacyjne; **Powstaje niezdrowa atmosfera rywalizacji - wyścig szczórów *''''Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy +:' **Budowa pozytywnego wizerunku firmy **Klienci odczują większe zaangażowanie pracowników i składają więcej zamówień *'''Jak zmiana wpłynie na środowisko zewnętrzne firmy -: **Zbytnia i nieumiejętna walka o Klienta może wpłynąć na negatywny odbiór firmy; **Otoczenie firmy (Klienci i potencjalni pracownicy) nie postrzegają zmian jako pozytywnych; HR case study listopada 2010 ''' Analiza SWOT' #Sporządzić raport kluczowych problemów i wynikających z nich zagrożeń, które staną się punktem wyjscia do budowy koncepcji *Uwagi: słabe i mocna strony dotyczą wnętrza organizacji; *Szanse i zagrożenia dotyczą otoczenia organizacji 'Opracowanie scenariuszy strategicznych/metoda scenariuszowa' #'Scenariusz eksploatacyjny '- diagnostyczny; buduje ciąg zdarzeń począwszy od sytuacji wyjściowej przez logczny ciąg wydarzeń prowadząc do możliwej przyszłości. Uwzględnia tendencje i trendy dominujące w otoczeniu zew. i wew. #'Scenariusz antycypacyjny '- przede wszystkim zawiera obraz przyszłości i zmiany, które wpłyną na rzeczywistość w sposób wymagany do osiągniecia założonego stanu koncowego. #'Scenariusz symulacyjny '- symuluje przyszłe zdarzenia i efekty dla organizacji. '''Komentarz Ch' - grupa miała problem ze zrozumieniem tego polecenia dlatego też powinniśmy je sobie dokładnie opisać. Ja interpretuje je w taki sposób: mamy przygotować jeden lub najlepiej kilka scenariuszy, na które mamy spojrzeć z trzech perspektyw - eksploatacyjnej, która opowie krok po kroku jakie działania bedą podejmowane w odpowiedzi na jekie potrzeby, następnie z perspektywy antycypacyjnej czyli w jaki sposób będziemy wprowadzać zmiany (jakie działania podejmować) i jak wprowadzone zmiany będą wpływały na organizacje jednak skupiamy się na opisie poszczególnych kroków a na zakończenie z perspektywy symulacyjnej czyli jak widzimy naszą organizację po wprowadzeniu tych zmian, jaką mamy najlepszą wizję (powrót do wizji jaką przyjeliśmy już na samym początku). Co powinien zawierać KAŻDY scenariusz: #zdefiniowane cele #jakie rezulataty planujemy osiągnąć #jakie ryzyka i bariery możemy napotkać #jakie zasoby materialne są nam potrzebne aby osiągnąć zdefiniowany wcześniej cel #oraz jakie zasoby niematerialne #powinien być określony w CZASIE (wiemy, że mamy rok!) #należy zakladać wizje/scenariusze pesymistyczne i optymistyczne Struktura organizacyjna firmy w ciągu ostatnich 10 lat thumb'Struktura organizacyjna firmy została przedstawiona na rysunku obok. 'Posiadane zasoby ludźkie - struktura demograficzna ''' Pracownicy z najdłuższym stażem to osoby dojrzałe, z wyższym wykształceniem technicznym, tworzą zespół działu operacyjnego (najstarszego w firmie). Osoby te mają najdłuższe doświadczenie praktyczne oraz pozostałe kwalifikacje. Część zasobów tego działu została utracona na skutek konfliktu z młodym pokoleniem zatrudnionym po rozpoczęciu przez firmę sprzedaży gazu. Pozostałe zespoły firmy tworzą osoby młode, po studiach, które po etapie rekrutacji przechodzą szkolenia wewnętrzne. Posiadane przez nie kompetencje wynikają z ich wiedzy teoretycznej a nie praktycznej. Można złożyć, że będą to osoby posiadające duży potencjał do adaptowania zmian, podnoszenia swoich kwalifikacji, stosowania i wypracowywania innowacyjnych rozwiązań. Muszą jednak zdobyć odpowiednią wiedzę praktyczną. Mimo specyfiki branży i pewnego monopolu na rynku występuje duża rotacja pracowników. '''Wstęp do opracowania scenariusza eksploatacyjnego Ogolny zarys scenariusza eksploatacyjnego został ujęty na rysunku obok. thumb thumb 'Wstęp do opracowania scenariusza antycypacyjnego' 'Schemat opisywania działań' #Określić jaki jest czas realizacji działań #Krótki opis działania (co robimy) #Opis spodziewanych rezultatów #Ewentualne bariery #Określić zasoby, które realizują działanie (kto będzie przeprowadzał działanie) #Określenie zasobów, na jakim będą realizowane zadania (kto podlega działaniom) 'Podział zadań między członkami grupy' Sylwia Współpraca z uczelniami Polityka HR Robert Nowa struktura organizacyjna Polityka wynagrodzeń Aga Rekrutacja Profile stanowiskowe (uwzględnić nowe obszary!) Kasia Budowa systemu szkoleń Aga P. System ocen pracowniczych System motywacyjny Beata Badania Rekrutacja wewnętrzna Diagnozy Profile kompetencyjne Darek Plan komunikacji 'Plan komunikacji Darek' Czas trwania- ciągły; Opis w pierwszym etapie komunikujemy co się zdarzyło w organizacji (zmiana zarządu, nowy system zarządzania, nowe cele stojące przed firmą itp.). Następnie informujemy pracowników o wizji, perspektywie, gdzie jesteśmy i dokąd chcemy dojść (chcemy przestawić się z rozwoju infrastruktury gazociągów na sprzedaż i dystrybucje gazu oraz marketing, rozbudowanie sieci sprzedażowej, oraz że chcemy rozszerzyć zakres działalności firmy. Podajemy przybliżony termin realizacji wizji np. w ciągu 3 lat chcemy osiągnąć pozycje lidera na rynku. Musimy uspokoić atmosferę wewnętrzną – inf. Że firma w ciągu najbliższego roku nie przewiduje zwolnień ale chcemy przeprowadzić restrukturyzacje z pomocą pracowników. Zachęta pracowników do wzięcia udziału w badaniach. Badania te maja na celu wykorzystanie potencjału i wiedzy pracowników jak można usprawnić/ulepszyć działanie danej organizacji, zachęta do pomysłów, wniosków, koncepcji jak to miało by wyglądać, jak maja wyglądać stanowiska, jak usprawnić proces komunikacji, jak polepszy efektywność działania firmy. Należy zaznaczyć, że ankieta jest całkowicie anonimowa. Następnie reagujemy na wyniki badań, przedstawiamy wyniki pracownikom, wdrażamy punkty istotne z punktu widzenia Zarządu i te które łatwo i od razu możemy wdrożyć i prowadzą do zwiększenia efektywności oraz zadowolenia. Informujemy jakie działania podjęliśmy w odpowiedzi na przeprowadzone badanie. Zachęta do zgłaszania następnych pomysłów. W przypadku sytuacji kryzysowej doprowadzamy do wyjścia zarządu do ludzi i opowiedzenia o sytuacji firmy. Informowanie na bieżąco o działaniach planowanych przez dział HR. Informujemy, ze będziemy przygotowywać stanowiska pracy, wyjaśnianie na bieżąco wszystkich działań HR. Mówimy, że będziemy przygotowywać system oceny, który będzie polegał na tym, na tym, na tym ale zacznie działać, oceny zostanie wdrożony za np. pół roku. Zamknięcie – czerwiec. Lipiec – szkolenia zewnętrzne, które wiemy że nie cieszą się popularnością. Tworzymy atmosferę sprzyjającą szkoleniom, przedstawiamy jakie zalety będą niosły za sobą szkolenia. Wilgniecie pracowników w proces – pytanie pracowników jakie szkolenia z ich punktu; widzenia będą ważne. Otrzymamy informacje zwrotną na ile idea szkoleń jest dla nich atrakcyjna. Zagrożenia zła atmosfera do szkoleń, niewielkie zainteresowanie, brak/ odpowiedzi na ankiety. Co można zrobić aby ich zachęcić do szkoleń? Np. szkolenia w atrakcyjnych miejscach albo np. szkolenia jako gratyfikacja. Ci, którzy biorą udział w szkoleniu z wlasnej woli powinni być nagrodzeni. Gratyfikacja finansowa za udział w szkoleniach. Impreza integracyjna, podsumowująca pól roku działań. Informacja, że będzie przeprowadzona rekrutacja wewnętrzna na stanowiska kierownicze i kiedy należy spodziewać się informacji zwrotnych i szacowany termin wyrekrutowania kierownika. 'Założenia dla struktury organizacyjnej i polityki wynagrodzeń Robert' Struktura firmy powinna spełniać następujące wymagania: 1. Zapewnić realizację celów strategicznych firmy i wysoką sprawność organizacyjną. 2. Umożliwić maksymalnie efektywne wykorzystanie wszystkich zasobów firmy w szczególności zasobów ludzkich. 3. Stanowić optymalne wsparcie dla realizacji kluczowych procesów operacyjnych i biznesowych firmy. 4. Pozwalać na sprawne wykonywanie funkcji zarządczych na poziomie operacyjnym i strategicznym (komunikacja, motywowanie, szkolenie, delegowanie, kontrola). Proponowana struktura zakłada spełnienie ww wymagań przy dodatkowym założeniu, że cele główne na poziomie strategicznym to: *Zmiana kultury organizacyjnej firmy w kierunku zorientowanej na osiąganie wymiernych celów biznesowych oraz pracę zespołową (współpracę międzydziałową i międzypokoleniową) *Zbudowanie pozycji HR jako strategicznego partnera biznesowego dla całej organizacji *Zapewnienie sprawności organizacyjnej poprzez planowe i powiązane z celami biznesowymi (rozwój nowej działalności, ekspansja sprzedażowa itd.) usprawnienie procesów pracy oraz zarządczych (w tym HR-owych, jak polityka zatrudnienia, rozwoju i szkolenia pracowników, procesy rekrutacji, komunikacja relacyjna itd.) thumb Na poziomie celów taktycznych: *Rozwiązanie konfliktów wewnętrznych i budowanie nowych reguł współpracy (nowa kultura organizacji) *Wspieranie procesów rekrutacji, szkoleń i komunikacji w strukturach terenowych i całej organizacji (także Zarząd, Biuro Zarządu *Wspieranie wdrażania nowych systemów: motywacyjnego, wynagrodzeń, ocen pracowniczych, rekrutacji, szkolenia i rozwoju. *Zwiększenie elastyczności reagowania firmy na sytuacje rynkową i nowe oczekiwania klientów w każdym zakresie działalności *Zbudowanie sprawności organizacyjnej opartej o funkcjonalność procesów i obszarów działania a nie struktury ze sztywnym podziałem regionalnym. Dla realizacji ww założeń proponuje się następującą strukturę (rysunek obok): Struktura taka powinna być elastyczna w obszarze niektórych procesów , jak np. Sprzedaż czy HR, oraz umożliwiać transfer wiedzy i doświadczenia w ramach całej organizacji. Te cechy służyć będą wspieraniu budowania nowej kultury organizacji opartej na wyzwalaniu potencjału z zasobów ludzkich poprzez rozwój ich kompetencji oraz budowanie poczucia odpowiedzialności za procesy i wyniki firmy w dół struktury na każdego pracownika. Wbrew pozorom jest to „twarde” podejście do zmiany, które zakłada konieczność „zwrotu z inwestycji” w personel firmy. Przekazując wiedzę i doskonaląc kompetencje na koszt firmy oczekujemy wymiernego (cele biznesowe firmy przekładane na cele indywidualne pracowników w systemie ocen pracowniczych) efektu. 'Scenariusze działań bieżących w obszarze HR' Musimy zaprojektować scenariusz działań w obszarze HR zarówno samodzielnych jak i realizowanych we wspołpracy z innymi komórkami organizacji, które powinny co do zasady koordynować dział HR. Komentarz Ch - wyobraźmy sobie że to my jesteśmy grupą ekspertów, która ma przeprowadzić proces zmian w tej firmie to scenariusz działań HR powinien być tożsamy z planem naszej pracy. Schemat 4 działań podsumowujący proponowane scenariusze Opracujcie w konsekwencji wykonywanych działań planistycznych/projektowych schemat 4 działań podsumowujących każdy z proponowanych scenariuszy. Lista warunków powodzenia przygotowanej koncepcji Określcie liste warunków powodzenia przygotowanej koncepcji, której spełnienie leży po stronie organizacji, dla których koncepcja jest tworzona. Ostatnie zmiany Kategoria:Strona główna